


If ever your wings, are tired and broken things

by prizmpaws



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Minor Violence, Platonic creativitwins - Freeform, Swearing, The Imagination Room (Sanders Sides), brotherly creativitwins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prizmpaws/pseuds/prizmpaws
Summary: Can't see through the tears in your eyes...After the events of SvS Redux, Roman goes to the Imagination to fight the Dragon Witch and blow off some steam. Remus finds him and they talk about what happened.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	If ever your wings, are tired and broken things

Roman stormed into the Imagination, white-knuckling his sword. He was glad to find the Dragon Witch already there waiting for him - though her appearance was likely due at least in part to him wanting her to be there, as he even subconsciously had control over the Imagination. She cackled and began on one of her usual evil monologues, which Roman mostly tuned out. He glared at her, but he was barely even looking _at_ her, so deep in his own thoughts.

“Can you hurry it up already?” he finally snapped.

“Ooh, someone’s snippy today!” she quipped, but obliged and floated closer, summoning her sword.

Roman went in to strike her but she quickly blocked it, their swords clanking against each other loudly.

“Oh, hey Ro!” Remus called out from somewhere. Roman ignored him, taking another swing at the Dragon Witch, which was once again deflected.

“RoRo!” Remus called out, jumping down from the tree he had been hiding in. Roman’s brow furrowed, but he said nothing. Remus summoned his morning star and hit the Dragon Witch with it, stunning her temporarily and allowing Roman to advance on her.

“Wait, are you actually mad? Is something wrong?” Roman huffed, but nodded slightly, then quickly raised his sword to block a blow as the Dragon Witch took advantage of his momentary distraction.

“What happened? Wanna talk about it?” Remus swung his morning star again, getting a solid hit on her shoulder and knocked her off balance, giving Roman an opening to slash at her side.

Roman sighed. “Well, the wedding didn’t go well.”

“Obviously.”

The Dragon Witch swung again at Roman, but Remus held his morning star out in front of him to deflect it and scraped her cheek with one of the spikes as he swung it back around. Her expression hardened. “So Patton and I were trying to comfort him but then it sort of spiraled into like this whole ethical debate? And then Patton kinda had a mental breakdown and turned into, like, a huge ripped frog monster?”

“No way.”

Roman and the Dragon Witch’s swords clashed again. “Yes way. And then get this: fucking _Deciet_ shows up! And he’s all like ‘Thomas, Patton’s misleading you and hurting you and you need to be selfish and focus on your own mental health’ or whatever.”

Remus gave a slight ‘hmm’ as he blocked the Dragon Witch’s attack with the handle of his morning star, then pushed back at her, causing her to stumble backward.

Roman took the opportunity and stepped forward, jabbing at her chest. “So then I was like ‘how can we trust him’ and so he - you’re not gonna believe this - he told us his _name_!”

“Holy shit, really?”

“Yeah, and it’s Janus. Fucking _Janus_! Can you believe that?”

“I… actually already knew.”

“Oh, yeah. I guess that makes sense.”

The Dragon Witch slashed at them and Remus jumped back while Roman stopped her blade with his own. As they both lowered their weapons again, Remus leapt forward, hitting her over the head with his morning star again. She fumbled and Roman got in another slash at her, drawing a bit of blood.

“So I guess they’re siding with him now? When I trusted him they got mad at me, so I realized that I shouldn’t and now that I’m trying to stop him like I _thought_ that they wanted they suddenly agree with him and now _I’m_ the bad guy? Him telling us his name doesn’t change _anything_ , even after he shared it he still insulted me.”

Remus gasped. “What did he say?”

“He-” Roman faltered. “Shit.”

“What is it?” “He… compared me to you.”

“Oh.” Remus’ grip on his morning star loosened slightly.

“I-”

“No, it’s fine, I get it.”

Roman deflected another attack from the Dragon Witch.

After a few long moments of silence, Remus repeated, “What did he say?”

“He said he was glad I didn’t have a moustache, because he wouldn’t know who the evil twin was.”

Remus faltered, only blocking an attack from the Dragon Witch at the last second, and she used her leverage against him to push his morning star out of his hands. It bounced across the ground and rolled a few feet away before disintegrating. In the moment before he summoned it again, she went to strike him, but Roman blocked it with his own sword. Remus glanced at Roman thankfully and he returned it half-heartedly, pain in his eyes.

“...Well, is there a reason he said that?” Remus tentatively asked.

“I mean, I did kinda make fun of his name. But I thought he was supposed to be the enemy! And that doesn’t excuse what he said to me!”

Remus bit his tongue.

“I just don't know anymore.” Roman added after a moment. “Am I the bad guy?”

Remus remained silent. The Dragon Witch slashed at Roman’s arm, slicing through the sleeve of his costume and drawing blood before he could even try to block it.

“Are you okay?”

“It’s fine.”

Remus swung his morning star at the Dragon Witch’s hand, causing her to drop her sword, and Roman stabbed her in the chest. She fell backward and quickly disintegrated.

Roman looked over at Remus. “Thanks, Re. It was nice to talk it all out.”

“Sure thing, Ro.” Remus replied as he sank out. 


End file.
